Pour The Wine As They Fall
by Sir Signless
Summary: This is a story in medieval times about a prince that wants the a knight, a knight that wants to be a prince, and a prince who wants to be a homosexual more than anything else. Oh and a war. Yeah that too. This is my first homestuck fan fiction but this was just beautiful. #Tw: Cussing, Gorse, Feels, Awkward Naration
1. They Came Home

**_O_**nce upon a time there was a kingdom that had a king and a queen and a princess and every one lived happily ever aft-

Naw, shit didn't work like that back then. Now, let us start this off properly by telling you the correct beginning. That would help a LOT; wouldn't you agree? Now, where were we? Ah yes, our kingdom. Now, long ago there were two kingdoms in Spain and there was the main village of the Shades Kingdom. There was everything you would expect there, a bakery, a church, a blacksmith, a few homes, and the most important that little girls now a days want to live in, there was a castle. In side that castle lived three men. And well...they were the king and his two princes.

* * *

The youngest prince ran out of the castle, to the stables. He had always had the dream of being a knight, but of course that dream of his would never come true. He heard the knights were coming back anyways today. Sweet. At least he got to be tortured by the sight of them coming back with the look of "Hey! We didn't die! Look at me!" as the peasant cheered and Dave just had to...watch...and welcome... His only two jobs with these men currently. At lest they had beaten the Fuschia Kingdom this time. Those bitches just won't give up now that the queen was married again.

Dave climbed on top of his stalian that he named John. John was a young horse that liked to run but often tripped over something. Dave pet John's long brown mane. "Hey, lil dude. Miss me? Sorry I was gone for so long. Bro likes me caged up in the castle practicing fencing. You know how much he wants me to be a master with that weird Japanese sword thing what ever it was called." Damn it, Dave. It's a katana.

Sometimes the young boy just like to sit there on top of his friend, talk about his day and it seamed like John listened sometimes. Sometimes. Other times it looked like John was in another world.

The blond looked up as he hear the stable doors creek open. There stood little Nepeta, a young maid. "Dave, they're here!" the black haired girl said, jumping a little "The knights are here!". Dave gave a small smile and climbed off of the hoarse, walking closer to Nepeta. She led him back to the castle where he sat down, his ass hitting the throne and groan blurted from his mouth. The king hit his son in the chest gently and that meant "Sit up you little shit this is important", he even said it once and while as he did it. Out side of the doors, the three men heard the cheers of the peasants that brought Dave's spirits down a little. He wanted to be on the hoarse, hearing the people cheer for him for being brave.

After about ten minuets of cheering, the throne room's doors creaked open and out of it only came two men with the rest being left outside. These two were the most honored soldiers in the whole kingdom. Funny part they were father and son. Sir Signless and his son's armor clanked as they walked in, fake smiles on their faces as his beloved king stood, walking down from his thrown to the two. Karkat avoided the words the king spoke. Same speech every time but it was only for Karkat to hear; if it was just the king and Sir Signless they would go out drinking at the pub for free. Once Karkat heard the mumbles were over the princes got up and left the room with the young soldier to follow.

Once the two men knew the boys were out of the room there was an ultimate bro hug. The bro hug of all bro hugs. It was a super bro hug. Ultra super duper bro hug. The men chatted up a while about what had happened while Sir Signless was out at war. They were those days were over with for now. It always lasted a month or less until they were called out again. The two men traveled down to the cellar for celebration.

Dave walked back to the stables, sitting upon John again as if nothing happened. "Sorry little dude, they came home and you know how my dad wants me to great them with silence." He said with a smile while stroking John's long dark brown mane.


	2. Horse Whiny

The woman let out an aggravated noise and stood from her bed. Those idiots had no idea how to work an army. They didn't even know how to intimidate the enemy. She would be a better soldier then these excuses for men. The Condence glared down at her little messenger boy.

"Their welcome home party will not be of joy and happiness." Her Imperial Condescension thought out loud to herself in a grumble. She made a gesture to the squire and he ran off. She stood there and let out a groan. She had just woke up and started getting dressed and her day just HAD to start off bad.

Woopty fuckin' doo.

What next? The king was cheating on her? That would make her day also much better! She sat back down on her bed and stared at the door. What if..he was cheating on her like the last bastard?

Oh god Condy don't get so paranoid, of course hes not cheating. He knows damn well what would happen. He thought he was too young and beautiful to die.

Hahahah yeah.

Her train of thought was interrupted by another knock.

"No." she wanted to say but that would ruin her figure. Well, it was already ruined by the short battle tHAT THEY LOST.

[Insert Narrator cough]  
Sorry. I got a bit mad.

Anyways, she fixed her posture and slapped on a smile. An annoyed smile. A smile that said leave me the fuck alone.  
"Come in." Her tone was warm and welcoming and polite, of course it wasn't her natural tone.  
Her son had walked in, followed by a knight who held his wrist tightly. Eridan wore a scowl on his face and looked away at the brick wall.  
The fuck did the kid do now?

* * *

== Narrator: Become Karkat.

You sat back in your bed. Home sweet home. Or better known as if it smells like cow shit its home.

You had gotten out of your armor and my god it felt great to be free again. Three hours in armor kinda was a pain to you but twelve was hell, especially if you weren't moving much.

You laid down ans stretched your legs out and pointed your toes.

Oh shit this was bliss.

The noise the clanking metal gave you pride in the beaning but now its just really fucking annoying.  
You wore typical commoner clothing, nothing special. You laid there and relaxed your muscles, closing your eyes and drifting to sleep.

This was nice.

Very nice.

Right before you were able to drift into comatose, you heard a loud horse like whinny then a feminine scream and jolt up from your dreamy state. The fuck was that? The grab your sword, clutch it tight and run outside.

* * *

Author Note: Yes hello, I am sorry for they very short and boring chapter. I swear it will get better. Also I am very sorry for taking too long to wright this. I was going to wright something completely different a month ago but my friend ruined that and i cried a bit. Anyways. I swear to Dog the next chapter will be coming soon.


End file.
